<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unbreakable by Whiteasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952435">Unbreakable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy'>Whiteasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stolen Moments of Home [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>104th Cadets Training, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt had never seen him so... hopeless. Not since they were still warrior candidates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun &amp; Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stolen Moments of Home [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unbreakable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“I don’t think this is going to end well.”</em> Reiner whispered to him one night, when he was sure everyone else was already asleep.</p><p>Bertholdt felt his stomach drop. He wanted to believe Reiner was talking about him kicking the wall again the following day. But for some reason, he couldn’t stop thinking that that wasn’t what made him suddenly so hopeless. Reiner’s voice was shaky, his shoulders were visibly tense. He was staring at him, the soft light from the starry night outside reflecting on his amber eyes.</p><p>For one fleeting moment, Bertholdt was reminded of the small boy from seven years ago. Weak, desperate, and oddly, lonely. That boy was however much more determined than the man who was lying next to him.</p><p>He never imagined he’d ever see Reiner look like this. He’s never seen him so... <em>vulnerable</em>. His raw emotions on display for him.</p><p>Only him.</p><p>Bertholdt rarely took the initiative for anything so, he couldn’t explain what overtook him then.</p><p>Without asking Reiner what he had exactly meant by his morose observation, he reached forward and gathered him in his arms, tucking his head under his chin.</p><p>“I’ll make it OK. I promise.” Bertholdt whispered in his hair. his vow still stood, whether Reiner was talking about their next step in their plan, or everything else instead. He willed his voice to stay as clear and steady as it could be, when he whispered next “I’ll get us <em>all</em> home. No matter what.”</p><p>Reiner said nothing. He just let Bertholdt hold him, for once.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story won't follow the canon events' chronological order.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>